Conventionally, plural cameras are used to take an object image in the position detecting method and position detecting apparatus for detecting the position or attitude of the object from the object image (for example, see Patent Document 1). Accordingly, the drawbacks are a complicated configuration and a large size of the apparatus.
On the other hand, there has also been proposed a position detecting method and a position detecting apparatus for detecting the position or attitude of the object from the object image taken by one camera. However, the position or attitude cannot be detected with a sufficient accuracy.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent laid-Open Publication No. 2004-309318
Accordingly, there is a need for the position detecting method and position detecting apparatus for detecting the position or attitude of the object with sufficient accuracy from the object image taken by one camera.